ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Amblimation was still open?
In our real world, Amblin Entertainment's animation studio, Amblimation, closed its doors in 1997 after only producing three animated films. So let's see if we think of that studio if it remained open for years to come in this alternate universe theory. Differences between the real life version and alternate reality version *Amblimation would be founded in 1984, during the production of An American Tail. *''An American Tail'', The Land Before Time and All Dogs Go to Heaven (the latter which would've been produced during Steven Spierberg's partnership with Don Bluth) would been Amblimation's first three feature films. **Amblimation would not have its on-screen logo until All Dogs Go to Heaven. *''The Nutcracker Prince'' would've co-produced by Amblimation. *Don Bluth would've been involved as a creative consultant on An American Tail: Fievel Goes West and as a director (with Simon Wells) on The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. **In addition, Sullivan Bluth Studios would've co-produced both films. **''The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure'' would've premiered in 1992 as an theatrical film (instead of 1994 as a direct-to-video film) and had a much different plot in the alternate reality version (alhough remaining its light-hearted tone and musical numbers). *''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' would've took place in 1940, a year after where the first film took place (rather than present day), and David, a boy from the real life version of the film, would be replaced by Anne-Marie from the first film. *''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'' and Balto would perform much better at the box office. *''The Little Rascals'' would've been an animated film rather than a live-action film (due to its cartoony nature). **''Matida'', How the Grinch Stole Christmas!, The Cat in the Hat, Jem and the Holograms, The BFG, and The House with a Clock in its Walls (which were all live-action films in real-life) would also be animated (despite different reasons). **Unlike the real life live-action film versions, all seven animated films would've been more critically and commercially successful. **Some scenes in The Cat in the Hat, The BFG and The House with a Clock in its Walls are toned down in the alternate reality version. *''Cats'' (the real life cancelled project that Amblimation had planned before shutting down) would've been produced and released in 1997. **However, it will have a 2019 live-action remake film. **This animated film would've came close in terms of matching the same critical and financial success that the Disney Renaissance films have made. *''The Prince of Egypt'', The Road to El Dorado, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron and Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas would've been co-produced and co-animated by DreamWorks Animation. *There would be an animated film adaption of Flat Stanley in 2004. *Amblimation would've remastered it's on-screen logo in 2008. It would later be reanimated in 2014 for the studio's 30th anniversary. **While Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail would be the studio's mascot during 1989 and the 1990s, he would be later accompanied by Tanya and Tiger in 2008, and joined by Itchy Itchiford from All Dogs Go to Heaven in 2014. *The Kung Fu Panda and How to Train Your Dragon films, Rise of the Guardians, Trolls and its 2020 sequel Trolls World Tour and UglyDolls would've been fully produced by this studio. **''Rise of the Guardians'' would also have a much better marketing campaign and would perform well at the box office, giving Amblimation an opportunity for a sequel that would release in 2018. ***The sequel to Rise of the Guardians will take place several months after the first film. **Unlike the real life version, UglyDolls would've been more critically and commercially successful (although not successful enough to be followed by a sequel). *With the exceptions of the Kung Fu Panda films, the How to Train Your Dragon films, The Adventures of Tintin, UglyDolls and Me and My Shadow (which uses both 2D and CGI animation), all of Amblimation's films are done in traditional animation. *Amblimation would have it's own satellite studios in London, England (established in 1989) and Los Angeles, California (established in 1993). *Amblimation would've provided additional pre-production for The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie, The Tale of Despereaux and all of Illumination Entertainment (2010-present) and DreamWorks Animation's films (2019-present). List of films Theatrical films *''An American Tail'' (1986, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment and Sullivan Bluth Studios, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''The Land Before Time'' (1988, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment and Sullivan Bluth Studios, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' (1989, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment and Sullivan Bluth Studios, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''The Adventures of Pinocchio'' (1990, co-produced by Lacewood Productions and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''The Nutcracker Prince'' (1990, co-produced by Lacewood Productions and Amblin Entertaiment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' (1991, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment and Sullivan Bluth Studios, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure'' (1992, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment and Sullivan Bluth Studios, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'' (1993, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''The Little Rascals'' (1994, co-produced by King World and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''Balto'' (1995, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' (1996, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''Matilda'' (1996, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''The Ugly Duckling'' (1997, co-produced by Martin Gates Productions and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''Cats'' (1997, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''The Prince of Egypt'' (1998, co-produced by DreamWorks Animation and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by DreamWorks Pictures) *''Les Miserables'' (1999, co-produced by Amblin Entertaiment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''The Road to El Dorado'' (2000, co-produced by DreamWorks Animation and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by DreamWorks Pictures) *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas!'' (2000, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment and Imagine Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''Goldilocks and the Three Bears'' (2001, co-produced by Amblin Entertaiment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''The Snow Queen'' (2001, co-produced by Amblin Entertaiment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron'' (2002, co-produced by DreamWorks Animation and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by DreamWorks Pictures) *''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' (2003, co-produced by DreamWorks Animation and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by DreamWorks Pictures) *''The Cat in the Hat'' (2003, co-produced by DreamWorks Animation and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures and DreamWorks Pictures) *''Flat Stanley'' (2004, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment and Imagine Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''Curious George'' (2006, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment and Imagine Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''Kung Fu Panda'' (2008, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''How to Train Your Dragon'' (2010, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''The Little Engine that Could'' (2011, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''Kung Fu Panda 2'' (2011, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''The Adventures of Tintin'' (2011, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, The Kennedy/Marshall Company, Wingnut Films and Nickelodeon Movies, distributed by Columbia Pictures and Paramount Pictures) *''Rise of the Guardians'' (2012, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''The Wanderer'' (2013, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' (2014, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''Jem and the Holograms'' (2015, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, Hasbro Studios, Allspark Pictures, Blumhouse Productions, and SB Projects, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''Kung Fu Panda 3'' (2016, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''The BFG'' (2016, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, Walden Media, Reliance Entertainment and The Kennedy/Marshall Company, distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures) *''Trolls'' (2016, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''The House with a Clock in its Walls'' (2018, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''Rise of the Guardians: Season Two'' (2018, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' (2019, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''UglyDolls'' (2019, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, Reel FX Animation Studios, Alibaba Pictures and Huaxia Film Distribution, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''Trolls World Tour'' (2020, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''Me and My Shadow'' (2020, co-produced by DreamWorks Animation and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) Direct-to-video films * Television shows * Tiny Toon Adventures (1990-1995, co-produced by Warner Bros. Animation) * Back to the Future: The Animated Series (1991-1992) * Fievel's American Tails (1992, co-produced by Nelvana) * Animaniacs (1993-1998; 2020, co-produced by Warner Bros. Animation) * Pinky and the Brain/''Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain'' (1995-1999, co-produced by Warner Bros. Animation) * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996-1998) * TBD * TBD * * * * * * * Trolls: The Beat Goes On! (2018-2019) * Television specials * Additional work *''The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie'' (2008, provided additional pre-production) *''The Tale of Despereaux'' (2008, provided additional pre-production) *''Despicable Me'' (2010, provided additional pre-production) *''Hop'' (2011, provided additional pre-production) *''The Lorax'' (2012, provided additional pre-production) *''Despicable Me 2'' (2013, provided additional pre-production) *''Minions'' (2015, provided additional pre-production) *''The Secret Life of Pets'' (2016, provided additional pre-production) *''Sing'' (2016, provided additional pre-production) *''Despicable Me 3'' (2017, provided additional pre-production) *''The Grinch'' (2018, provided additional pre-production) *''The Secret Life of Pets 2'' (2019, provided additional pre-production) *''Abominable'' (2019, provided additional pre-production) Other media * Animation services Animation services Poll Do you like this theory? Yes No Category:What If? Category:Theories Category:Alternate Reality Category:SC01real's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:763492 is back's ideas